Singing for you
by Iggytheawesomepyro2598
Summary: When Foreign Student, Nora transfers to Saotome Academy to further her musical studies she finds herself face to face with the boys from Starish, but one in particular falls in love with her voice and is not prepared to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**International beauty**

**Ren P.O.V**

This morning on the way to class I was utterly miserable '_yet another day of pointless lecturing'_ I thought to myself sighing dejectedly. And I was right, Ryuga Sensei spoke for an eternity while some students copied rushed notes and others pretended listen, and then there were the group of girls who were swooning over me from the back corner of the room.

A sudden knock came at the class room door followed by Tsukimiya Sensei and a foreign looking girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She glanced quickly around the room taking in her surroundings. Tsukimiya sensei quickly whispered something to Ryuga Sensei and flounced back towards the girl, waved a quick goodbye and left.

"Well, class this is Nora Blake, she has just transferred from a prestigious musical college in America and will be joining our class for a while. Would you like to say anything Nora?" said Ryuga Sensei

She nodded slightly and spoke gently but not shyly.

"Hi, I'm Nora and my parents, brother and I have just moved to Japan from New York and I'm really happy to be able to attend here at Saotome Academy." She said smiling all the while.

"What instruments do you play Nora?" sensei asked

"Um, I'm a singer and I play a little piano as well" she said

"Well, would you like to sing for the class perhaps?"

"Ah, sure. I don't have any of my originals ready yet but I would be happy to sing something from back home" she said a little nervously

She walked towards the piano at the back of the room and sat carefully, setting her hands above the keys. She began to play a beautiful tune I vaguely recognized as stepping stone by Duffy. (Link on profile)

When she began to sing the whole class let out an audible gasp of shock as her beautiful voice filled the entire room.

_I remember way back, way back when_

_I said I never want to see your face again_

_Because you were loving yes, you're loving somebody else_

_And I knew oh yes I knew I couldn't control myself_

Her eyes had drifted shut by now and her whole body was telling a story of pain and heartbreak as her voice sobbed slightly and her shoulders shook

_And now they bring you back into my life again_

_And so I put on a face just like your friend's_

_But I think you know, oh yes you know what's going on_

_Cause the feelings in me. oh yes in me are burning strong_

She finally let loose and her voice grew louder and was full of anguish as she sung the next lines. A tear made its way down her cheek and every time she took in a breath you could hear it catch in her throat.

_But I will never be your stepping stone_

_Take it all or leave me alone_

_I will never be your stepping stone_

_I'm standing upright on my own_

She finished off with a few minor chords and then sat very still while the class cheered and clapped wildly

I stared, eyes wide and jaw slack, she was absolutely brilliant.

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I just finished watching Uta No Prince Sama and fell in love with it.**

**Hope you like my fanfic, read and review.**

**Iggytheawesomepyro2598 signing off **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A whole new ball game

**Ren P.O.V**

After her captivating performance, Syo had to actually force me to shut my mouth (something that never happens I might add). I simply gaped in amazement. Class ended and Nora was assigned the seat next to Syo and they hit it off immediately. Once Ryuga Sensei had dismissed us Syo and Nora walked together towards my desk.

"Hey Ren, you ready to grab some food, I am FAMISHED." He said and his stomach growled in agreement.

I immediately shook off my amazement and played it cool like always.

"Awww is the poor little Munchkin Hungry!" I said laughing slightly

"SCREW YOU REN" he shouted and I simply laughed harder

It was then that I heard something completely unexpected, a girlish giggle. I turned and saw that Nora was trying very hard not to laugh at our exchange.

"I'm Sorry, it's just you two remind me of some of my old friends." She said when she saw me looking

"Oh, really? And is that a good or bad thing?" I asked smiling

"Uh… a good thing?" she said like it was a question, but we all started laughing anyway.

After this we all headed for the cafeteria to get lunch, where of course we met the others. Ittoki, Masato, Natsuki, Tokiya, Nanami and Tomochika were all sitting at their usual table laughing and making small talk. When Ittoki spotted us he waved us over and Syo grabbed Nora by the wrist and pulled her along with us.

"Hey guys, whose this?" Ittoki asked curiously

"Yes, she really is quite adorable, almost like Elizabeth" Natsuki added, sighing at the thought of his family dog.

Nora turned to face me and mouthed;

'_Who is Elizabeth'_ with a slight furrow to her brow

I offered her a small smile and explained about Elizabeth in a slight whisper.

"This is the new foreign exchange student in our class, Nora…"

"Blake, my name is Nora Blake" she chimed in

"It's very nice to meet you Nora," said Nanami with her goofy smile plastered on her face. "And this is Ittoki Otoya, Masato Hijirikawa, Natsuki Shinomiya, Tokiya Ichinose and Tomochika Shibuya" she said gesturing to everyone.

Nora smiled and waved, but at the same time she looked a little nervous.

"Why don't we sit down, everyone shuffle over." I said trying to lighten the mood

Syo took the empty seat beside Masato and I sat with Nora next Natsuki while Nora was also beside Ittoki.

The lunch break went very quickly, and everyone was fascinated by Nora and kept asking her questions about her home and how she liked japan.

She answered every question they threw at her and by the end of it all she looked rather exhausted.

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm trying to update every day during my school holidays to make up for what I missed during the term. SCREW YOU SCHOOL WORK!**

**In my other fanfic's I have a tradition of asking a question every time I update so here is this chapters question.**

**Pirates or Ninja's? which do you prefer and think is more awesome.**

**Read and Review!**

**Iggytheawesomepyro2598 signing off.**


End file.
